


A First Time For Everything

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to thank all of the lovely ladies of the Jackfic chat (you all know who you are) who talked to me and inspired me at all hours of the morning while I stayed up trying to finish this. I would especially like to thank everyone who read over the first few pages and then begged me for more. And most importantly, my wonderful beta readers, Lorie, Heidi, AJ and the magnificent work of my two full-service beta's on this one, Dee and Sue Corkill.</p><p>This is my first adult fic - and my first fic in this fandom.  Looking back, I think it royally sucks, but as the title states, there IS a first time for everything....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

Sam Carter pulled the car up in front of her house, a little startled by the truck sitting across the street. It wasn't so much that it had never been there before, just that it was usually an expected visit-not a surprise like today-and he was virtually never alone. She desperately tried to pull herself back to reality and away from her meandering thoughts. Sam didn't want to sit there staring at his truck-with him in it-but for some reason her body was refusing to move, refusing to obey her mind's commands. Just before it became really awkward Sam managed to pull herself together, grabbing her bag, her jacket, and her keys.

Opening the car door, her eyes immediately slid to his truck, noticing that he had also gotten out and he was now standing beside his truck, leaning against the hood, but not quite meeting her eyes.

"Carter."

She smiled slightly at the nervous edge to his voice. What on earth was he doing here? "Sir?" She made it more of a question than a greeting. He stepped toward her, until they were inches apart, and put one hand out in front of him indicating the walkway to her door. The other hand hung in the air near the small of her back, as if he had wanted to reach out and touch her but thought better of it. "Think we could take this inside?" He practically whispered.

Her body was nearly frozen, but at the same time she understood just what was going on, what he wanted, what he needed. She didn't trust herself to speak with his body so close to hers right now, so she nodded slightly and hoped that he saw it as she took a tentative step forward.

The walkway to her door had never seemed so long, but they walked it in silence, eventually reaching her step. His hand finally grazed the small of her back, sending sparks of electricity shooting up and down her spine. She closed her eyes momentarily as she reached the door and quietly cursed her body. How could something possibly be so good, so... exhilarating, yet be so wrong.... forbidden.... against regulations. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to grab the doorknob and insert her key.

After taking one deep, steadying breath, she pushed the front door open, while Jack reached out a hand to hold it open, so she could enter. She took her purse and keys and placed them on the table by the door. Finally finding her voice, as he closed her door, she motioned for him to enter her living room as she asked, "Would you like a drink, sir?"

He sat down looking rather at home on her sofa. "Sure, Carter, a beer would be great."

She smiled. It was the most either of them had said since she had pulled up. "Of course." She headed into her kitchen and leaned heavily against the island. The events of the past few days flooded her senses. The mission itself hadn't been anything too out of the ordinary and once again she and the Colonel, well, the whole team actually, had managed to cheat death. Some more closely than others. And this time, it had been just the two of them, isolated... with no way out... and after the water had gone over their heads and they'd been completely submerged, moments away from drowning, she had kissed him. SHE - HAD - KISSED - HIM.

Granted, it hadn't started out from passion-nothing more than a quest for survival and the desire for one last shared breath between them. But once the contact was started it had changed-becoming a passionate kiss that ended only when they desperately needed a breath of air. Only to be greeted by water. She had fought to breathe, only to inhale some of the water. Then, miraculously, the water level slowly subsided, causing her to choke as her lungs gratefully accepted the deep gasps of air. Their escape in the glider and the events from there had been swallowed up in such a rush of adrenaline and instinct that they hadn't even had time to acknowledge what had happened. And now, he was here.

Here, no doubt, because she had initiated this and that meant that she had been the one to bring it out of 'the room'....

Hearing him turn on her TV brought her out of her thoughts. He was most likely sitting there wondering what was taking her so damned long, but too nervous to go looking for her. The thought of him being nervous about any of this made her stomach do a little flip-flop just as it had on the ship.

She crossed to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. She definitely needed to go shopping or order something for dinner. Four beers, a six-pack of diet soda, an old loaf of bread, and half a stick of butter did not make a balanced meal. She popped the tops off of the two bottles, using the edge of her counter top and headed back into the living room.

He was looking quite relaxed sitting on her sofa, watching The Simpsons. She smiled, handing him his beer. At least it was something mindless. She stepped carefully around his legs, in between them and the coffee table, brushing his knees lightly with hers. She rolled her eyes at herself, frustrated as another wave of electricity coursed through her body at the temporary contact. No matter what else she was feeling she just kept up the same banter of the last six years.... He's your commanding officer.... It's against regs..... It's wrong... And living in denial had worked most of the time.

Except now... now, she wasn't so sure.

She flopped down next to him, probably a little closer and harder than she should have, and stared blankly at the TV. This was the episode where Mulder and Scully from the X-Files came to town. She smiled remembering the discussion it had spurred between Daniel and Teal'c when it had premiered.

Jack took a long swig at his beer, and so did she.

"I was starting to wonder if you got lost..." he said, finally breaking the silence.

She smiled weakly, not quite meeting his eyes. "Only in thought."

"Ah, now there's a shocker." His smile was big and genuine. And contagious. This was right. This was normal; this was his way of flirting to make her more comfortable. And somehow it almost always worked.

"That's the only thing that's wrong with you, Carter, you think too damned much. You analyze, re-analyze, and then you over analyze." He stopped, probably realizing he was on the verge of rambling.

"Really?" It was all she could manage; hell, she had hardly even heard half of what he said. But why was she focusing on that? Had she lost her mind?

"Huh. Well, yeah... but you know that..." He trailed off. The look of confusion was clear on his face.

"That that's the only thing wrong with me?" She looked at him with a bemused smile and a raised eyebrow.

Sam tried not to laugh when she saw the "oh, damn" expression flicker across his face. Apparently that was not the part that he expected her to focus on. His stuttering reply just emphasized her thoughts. "Um.well..yeah, I guess."

Now he was stumbling, and as much as she hated seeing it, she found it very...cute. Damn, now he was cute. She must still be suffering from oxygen deprivation. A calm silence surrounded them once again. Each of them staring at the TV, neither of them watching, but neither knowing what to say. So, they both sat, stared, and drank.

She tipped the beer back once again and finished off the bottle. She didn't even remember drinking half of it. This was not good. She held the bottle in her hand, refusing to get a second so soon, and fiddled with the corner of the label.

~~~~~~~~~~

O'Neill sat there beside her and did something he had perfected over the last six years. He watched her. He had trained himself years ago to watch her in such a way that she, and he hoped everyone else, was unaware of. With all of their missions together he had often enjoyed the relaxed feeling that washed over them when he'd watch. He would watch her taking samples or examining some doohickey that they had found. He would watch her sleep... admiring the form that her body took in her bedroll... the content smile that played lightly on her features as she lay there dreaming.... loving the way her hair would get slightly more tousled as she turned over exposing small patches of skin as her tank would.... okay -shaking his head slightly he pulled himself away from his thoughts. He had come here to discuss what had happened between them. Not to let his mind run off on a tangent and allow him to fantasize about his 2IC with her sitting right next to him.

They sat in silence for a few moments more, while she slowly peeled the label away from her bottle and he tried, unsuccessfully, to watch the TV instead of her. With one final curve, the label came clear away from the bottle and she rolled it and stuffed it inside. Noticing, really noticing, for the first time what she was doing O'Neill choked slightly and almost spilt his beer.

"Sir?" she leaned forward slightly rubbing a reassuring hand over his back. "You okay?"

He coughed once more. "Christ, Carter, what the hell are you trying to do to a guy?" He hazarded a look at her face and was surprised to see confusion there.

"Sir?" Her hand still lingered on his back lightly caressing his spine.

"Come on, Carter. First the whole deal on the ship and now the whole thing with your bottle.. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

She smiled slightly, a light blush rising to her cheeks as she examined her now naked bottle. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not quite sure I follow you.."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter, after everything can't you call me Jack when we're not on duty?" He motioned toward her hand and the bottle. "And you went to college, you have to know the whole significance of the label thing."

~~~~~~~~~~

She felt the color in her cheeks darken as the realization of what he had said finally dawned on her. Leave it to him to know and remember the one obscure psychological study that every college freshman talked about. And what basis was there to it anyway? Who said that every person that peeled labels was sexually frustrated? "Ah, yes, now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about that study, but I probably over-analyzed it and filed it away." She replied with a cheeky grin. "And I'll agree to call you Jack, if you cut the Carter crap and call me Sam."

Their eyes met and he returned her smile, "All right, Sam." They sat there for a few moments just looking at each other. And since they were now much more comfortable, it didn't take Jack long to muster up the courage to really talk for once. "Look, the reason I came here is because I think we need to talk about what happened back there on the mother ship."

She broke the gaze and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I know."

"You do?" He appeared a little annoyed that his intentions had been so transparent, but then again, why else would he be here without the guys?

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't think it was all that hard to figure out." She glanced back up catching his eye.

His hand reached across and cupped her cheek, his thumb slightly caressing the pink skin beneath it. "Sam, things have been kept in that room so long, I was almost thinking you'd never let them out. Or had realized your feelings for me had changed." He took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I know why you did what you did.but I need to know if you ever thought beyond that, or was it simply because you were pretty sure we were gonna die?"

She looked at him, really looked at him, and realized exactly why he was asking this. Her eyes widened slightly as she contemplated just what decisions she had come to when they'd been about to drown.

She let her eyes quietly drift shut for a moment as she leaned into his hand, which was still caressing her cheek. When her eyes opened there was a fire there unlike anything Jack had ever seen before. "I did think that we were going to drown, Jack." She paused, examining his reaction to her words. "And I didn't want to die with a long list of regrets." Her voice dipped to just above a whisper. "I still don't."

His eyes took on a sympathetic glow as she felt him take her into his arms in a tight hug. "Oh, Sam." he whispered nuzzling her hair with his chin. The embrace was long and he held her close. She knew that just like her, he loved finally having her in his arms, smelling her and feeling her warmth.

When he released her, his one hand went back up to caress her cheek, while he placed a light, gentle kiss to her forehead. As he began to back away, something in her eyes stopped him and he moved in quickly, capturing her lips with his own in a wonderfully chaste kiss. He pulled back completely after that, leaving only his hand on her cheek. Her eyes remained closed and she gently bit on her bottom lip.

"Sam, I, uh. oh. I'm so sorry, I. uh. didn't mean - "

He never got to finish his sentence as she descended on him quicker than she ever would have imagined doing. Her lips quickly captured his as her hands snaked around his neck. One hand firmly wrapping around his shoulders while the other entangled her fingers into his hair.

She wasted no time, quickly pulling his bottom lip between her own, almost forcing him to allow her access to his mouth. Her tongue quickly and skillfully slipped between his lips and teeth. His hands moved around her, one resting gently on the small of her back while the other cupped her neck. The touch of his naked hand against her bare skin sending tendrils of pleasure coursing through her. She moaned slightly into his mouth as their tongues continued to duel for dominance.

~~~~~~~~~~

The kiss only ended when the two of them were left breathless, gasping for air. Jack pulled back slightly, examining the beautiful woman before him, as she leaned against the back of the sofa once again. Her eyes remained closed, her cheeks a delightful shade of pink, her lips red and swollen as she lightly ran her tongue along them.

She moaned slightly, almost purring. "That was even better than I had imagined.."

His smile increased as he leaned in again, very close to her ear. "And better than any of the other times." He whispered before planting feather-light kisses along her neck.

Her eyes opened, a shy smile spreading across her face at both his words and actions. "Well, I think you can hardly compare alternate universes and alien viruses to the real thing-just you and me-Jack and Sam."

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed considerably, refusing to leave her neck to meet her eyes. He flicked his tongue playfully across her jugular, hoping to distract her slightly from his upcoming confession. "What about time loops?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Time loops?" Her gaze was piercing but intrigued as she tried to gauge him. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

The ease at which she had switched to his first name did not go unnoticed by either of them. He peeked up at her sheepishly. "You remember that time about two years ago. Teal'c and I were the only ones to remember being stuck in a time loop, doing a Groundhog Day type thing for three months?"

Her eyes continued staring into his, unwavering. "Yes."

"Well, after a while it became a little exhausting. same thing day after day. constantly needing to convince you guys we weren't nuts. constant physicals and needles." He grimaced at the memory. "So, in one loop, Daniel said something about it being amazing to be given the opportunity to do whatever we wanted without worrying about consequences." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And it got me thinking."

He watched her stand with her back to him, placing her hands in the rear pocket of her jeans. Damn, why did she have to draw his attention there? Now he'd never be able to pull his eyes away, unless she turned.

"So, at what point did thinking lead to kissing?"

She sounded slightly annoyed but he couldn't tell for sure. He missed having her beside him on the sofa, though. He stood and walked right up to her, close enough to feel the heat coming off of her body. "About fifteen minutes before the end of that loop my plan went into action."

~~~~~~~~~~~

She turned, not realizing he was so close, and almost hit him with her elbow. "You planned it out?" He had taken the time to think out a plan, follow through, and execute everything, all just to kiss her? Was he thinking about it that much? And if he'd done this two years ago, then why had he never done anything else?

"Yeah, well, I wanted it to be nice and all. and I didn't want you to kill me in case it was the last loop." He took one more small step closer to her placing his hands on her hips, bending his head slightly to look into her eyes. "Although, I would have died happy."

Her look softened a bit, and a new blush rose to her cheeks as she asked, "So, what did you do?" she paused, taking a minute before continuing. "What was your plan and how did it work?"

He shifted slightly closer so that there was barely any room between them, but she didn't step back. "I wrote a letter in my office. Nothing too special, and went strolling into the Control Room with my civvies on. I walked up to Hammond, called him George, and when he asked me what I was doing out of uniform I told him I was handing him my resignation."

She went to speak, but he silenced her by quickly placing a finger to her lips. "Then you came over and said, 'Resigning, what for?'. I looked at my watch, wanting the timing to be perfect, and said, 'So, I can do this.'. Then, I placed my hands on the side of your face."

As he explained the events, he repeated his actions from that day. She inhaled sharply and let her eyes fall closed as his palms caressed her cheeks. "Then," his face and lips were now mere spaces from hers; she could feel his warm breath and the movement of his lips as he spoke. Her hands left her pockets and hung loosely by her side. "I did this." He finished as he pulled her into a deep kiss and dipped her, while her arms came up to encircle him just as they had that day.

Once again, the kiss did not end until they were both breathless and drunk from the other's presence. He returned her to her upright position and regretfully removed his arms from around her.

"What happened next?" Sam whispered, still trying to recuperate. If she weren't careful she felt that all of this oxygen deprivation would begin causing some serious damage.

He stood before her, mirroring her earlier actions, putting his hands in his rear pockets. He began rocking back and forth ever so slightly on his heels. "Um, actually, we never got this far. The loop started over again with breakfast the next morning, right in the middle of the kiss."

She looked up at him. "You timed it that way, didn't you?"

He looked away from her for a moment, when his gaze returned he had a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, yeah, pretty much."

She shook her head and went to turn away when he reached out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close. "Sam?" he paused, making sure he caught her attention. "You're thinking again, aren't you?"

She looked him in the eye, a bit timidly, and nodded.

He closed the remaining distance between them. "Don't." He said as he pulled her in for another searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. One hand resting at the base of her neck while the other went to the small of her back, pressing her body against his. She groaned into his mouth and wriggled her hips slightly as she felt the pressure on her belly from the pleasant bulge that had appeared in his jeans.

Slowly, he backed her over to the wall, using that to support her as his hands ventured elsewhere. The hand at the small of her back gently slipped into the waistline of her jeans and under her shirt. His fingers lightly playing across her sensitive skin. His other hand moved around to her front, pulling her shirt from her jeans so that he could slide his hand across her stomach and up to cup her breast. His thumb gently encircling her already hardened nipple and areola through the lacy fabric of her bra.

She gasped and moaned audibly as his lips abandoned hers to trace a path over to her ear and continue on down her neck. He nuzzled, nipped, licked, and sucked at her neck until every inch of it was covered.

Her one hand threaded its way through his hair while the other traced a path down his side to reach up under his shirt and run her fingers and shortly trimmed nails up his back. His moan sent shivers down her spine as he moved his head to her shoulder. She could feel him trying to control his breathing.

"Oh, God, Sam."

His hands traveled under her shirt, making sure that it was completely released from her waistband, and promptly moved it up and over her shoulders and head. She gasped, watching her shirt fall to the floor and looked at him, searching his face. Seeing the complete admiration and lust burning beneath the depths of his eyes made her cheeks turn a new shade of scarlet.

He kissed her once again, this time hard and fast. Leaving her lips before she could protest, he moved to her ear, then down her neck, to her collarbone. There he paused, tracing the line of her collarbone with his lips and tongue, gently nipping at her flesh with his teeth.

Her breathing had changed into light murmurs and sighs as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt removing it just as he had removed hers. She allowed her nails to rake lightly across his chest after she released the shirt, watching it fall to the floor joining her own.

He nipped harder at the sensitive flesh near her collarbone in response to the actions her nails were taking on his chest, eliciting a deep moan from her throat. Placing his hands at her sides he slowly made his way lower. Following her collarbone to the center of her chest, Jack then traced a path of light kisses down between her breasts. The sides of his face brushed against the bare skin not covered by her bra and he felt her shake as the tendrils of heat flashed across her chest.

She continued to run her fingers across any part of him that she could reach. She let them caress his back and neck, ran them through his hair. 'God, she loved how his hair never seemed to want to stay down.' He planted kisses across her stomach, and then his hands moved to the button of her jeans, making fast work of the fastening and zipper. Opening the flaps so that he could see the milky skin and the ridge of her underwear, he kissed the new-found area just as he had the rest of her body that he had exposed.

As he slowly made his way back up to a standing position, she could see a twinge of pain pass across his face and imagined him cursing his knees the entire time. His fingers slowly traced the rim of her panties and then gently slipped beneath the fabric. She gasped loudly and her head shot back, thudding loudly into the wall, but she didn't seem to notice. Her fingers clamped down on his shoulders like vice grips.

"Jack!"

He stopped. Looking into her eyes and cupping her face with his other hand. "What's the matter? Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" His voice was husky, but concerned.

~~~~~~~~~~

She took a few deep, steadying breaths. "No, no, I'm fine. it's just. um. are we really going to do this?" She suddenly became very shy and uncertain right before his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sam, oh, God, Sam.. Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this? To just forget about everything else in the world and take you into my arms." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't make any big promises, I can't give you everything you've ever wanted. No matter how much I would like to. But I can promise you this; nothing that we do here and now could possibly be any worse than having to look at you everyday and know that this can't be. I'm tired of doing that. I'm tired of wanting to be able to pull you into my arms and not being able to. I'm tired of trying to keep a safe distance and not be able to comfort you the way that I'd really like to. I want to be here for you, be here with you. And if nothing else, I want to take advantage of the time that we do have together, because we have no idea when that might be taken away from us. I do know however, that I don't want to have you anywhere on my list of regrets when I go." He tilted her head slightly and gently, lovingly kissed her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her hand reached up and around his neck holding his lips to hers. When the kiss ended she took his hand in hers and led him down the hallway to her bedroom door. Stopping right in the threshold she turned and leaned up against the door frame. "I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you give, Jack. You're sure about this? No regrets?"

He smiled at her. "My only regret would be if I turned around and left now." He looped his arm around her waist and led her over to the foot of the bed. Kicking his shoes off once he got there and helped her do the same. Using his other hand to reach around and unhook the clasp of her bra, he used the hand that had been around her waist to reach up and ease the straps off of her shoulders and watch the lacy fabric fall to the floor before him.

He eased her to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and parted her knees slightly to allow him between her legs. Her hands reached up and grasped at the waistline of his pants. Pulling him closer she tilted her head up to meet his lips with her own, while her hands quickly worked on his fly. After undoing the fastening she wasted no time in slipping the jeans over his hips and down toward the floor where he quickly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

He gently pushed her to lie back on the bed, his hands grabbing her waistband and lifting her hips so that he could remove her jeans. He stood before her, in nothing but his boxers and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers once more. Her arms wrapped around him as the two of them moved as one shimmying across the bed toward the pillows at the head.

They arrived at the pillows and he looked down into her blue eyes. "You're beautiful, Sam."

She smiled brightly and brought his head back down to her lips. Positioning her legs on either side of his hips, she found her leverage and promptly flipped them so that she was atop, straddling his hips. She kept the kiss going for a while before relinquishing his lips to find her way down and across his chest. Teasing his nipples with her tongue and teeth, she was delighted when he gasped and clasped his hands onto her sides.

She worked her way lower still and smiled to herself when she heard Jack's deep groan as she let her fingers slip beneath the fabric of his boxers, pulling them down to his ankles and then throwing them to the other side of the room. From there, she worked her way back up his body, stroking and messaging the tense muscles of his legs. Her nails, gently traced shapes across his inner thighs and she smiled as his erection bounced lightly on his stomach with his breathing. His eyes were closed, his breaths short, shallow gasps. He reached toward her but she carefully avoided his hand and leaned forward tracing his length with her tongue.

The sound that escaped from his lips could be described as nothing more than guttural and primitive. His hands grabbed at her bed spread, while her tongue gently reached out and encircled the head of his penis before she took him into her mouth. His hips jerked at the sudden feeling. "My, God, Sam."

She toyed with him, making sure that her nails left hot trails across his chest and thighs. She cupped his balls and rolled them slightly in her hand, all the while running her tongue along his shaft and sucking him deep within her mouth. He reached up then, grabbing her by the shoulders and urging her upwards. She sucked hard as he pulled her up and he made an almost regretful sigh when her mouth relinquished him. Jack was panting when she reached eye level with him.

"God, Sam, I don't think I would have been able to take much more of that."

She giggled slightly, then sighed, as he leaned up and kissed her deeply, once again rolling them so that she was pinned below him. She shifted to make room for him, lifting her knees to cradle him between her hips. He pressed against her and she moaned into his mouth, arching up to meet him, feeling him press urgently against the moist fabric of her panties.

She almost didn't hear the phone beside the bed as it began to ring. Jack looked annoyingly at the device and pulled away. "Any idea who that could be?" he barely muttered.

She thought deeply for a moment. "No, and the SGC could use my beeper if they need me, please, just ignore it." She reached for him, trying to pull him back. He smiled wickedly and leaned over to the phone, grabbing the cord and swiftly pulling it out of the wall.

"Much better," he said, as he leaned back down to reclaim her lips for another in a series of oxygen depriving kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled back suddenly, and she sighed in protest as his lips left hers completely, beginning a new journey down her throat toward her chest leaving a searing trail in his wake. His mouth reached her breasts and he took one supple nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, while his hand administered to the other nipple. The noise that she made when he lightly nipped at her sensitive and engorged nipple made his knees go week and he committed the fact to memory.

His hands slid down lower, removing her panties, as he planted a trail of searing hot kisses across her stomach. Sam's head leaned back further into the pillow, her back and hips arching up towards him. His hands now rested on her thighs, his thumbs gently messaging the muscles at the top of her inner thigh. Her breathing was more like panting and a sound very similar to purring was coming from deep in her throat. He smiled as he lowered his head to her, taking one arm and bracing it gently across her stomach as his tongue flicked out to taste her.

Sam cried out in delight and thrust her hips forward, her hands reaching down and grabbing him by the shoulders. His grin broadened against her thighs and he brought a finger down, gently tracing her folds, before slipping it inside her. Her inner walls tight against him, he lowered his mouth once more, gently suckling on her clitoris. Feeling her fingers tighten their grasp on his shoulders, he continued on, urging her to the brink.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam threw her head back as deep into the pillows as she could get it. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense as the familiar heat pounded through her veins. The warm tendrils began low in her stomach and fanned out, her every sense on overload from the sudden influx of sensation. The feel of him, everywhere. touching her. kissing her. the list of things he was making her feel, that it had been way too long since she'd felt. The smell, the wonderful smell of him mixed with the unmistakable smell of sex. The taste, the taste of something that could only be described as him still lingering on her lips. The sight of him, with that wonderfully, shit eating grin on his face, knowing full well what he was doing to her. The sounds, her moans with every breath that she took, and his primal noises as he possessed her fully.

Her orgasm reached its crescendo and she convulsed around him. Her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers as the rest of her shuddered almost violently as wave after wave hit her. "Oh, God, Jack!" She cried out, clinging onto his shoulders as he moved up her side, pulling her close. Kissing her forehead, soothing her as she returned from the point of ecstasy that he'd brought her to.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

She opened her eyes, and swallowed once, hoping she could find her voice. "Uh, huh," was the only immediate response she could muster.

He smiled broadly. "Well, Major Carter, I think we may have just found a cure for your thinking problem."

She pulled him to her by his shoulders. "Colonel, if that's the cure, you can get me to stop 'thinking' any time you want." She kissed him deeply, relishing how intoxicating the entire experience of him was. She shifted so that once again his body was covering hers. Her legs cradling him as she arched up and pressed herself fully against him. "Jack.." she moaned. "Please.."

He smiled at her as his lips claimed hers once again. Leaning up on his elbows, he positioned himself right at her entrance. Slowly, he began pressing his way in. She was tight, and they both tensed and groaned as he slowly pushed onward, filling her completely. "Oh, God." she gasped out as he held himself still, allowing her muscles to relax and adjust to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

When she brought her legs up around him, her ankles locking around his buttocks, he began to slowly rock against her. They quickly found their rhythm and Jack was delighted at the reactions she willingly gave him. Moaning quietly at his every shift, every thrust. He kissed her deeply, desperately wanting to take this slow, but nothing seemed to be able to control their first coupling from turning frantic. Both of them needing to give themselves completely over to the other. Needing to give in to everything that they'd wanted and felt over the past few years. Wanting nothing more than to meld their minds, bodies and souls and simply revel in the basic feeling of being very much alive. Alive and in love, because that's what they were, and they had more than accepted that.

The feel of her body once again tensing below him caused him to break the kiss and slow down slightly. Her eyes were closed, and her hands had moved off of his shoulders to grasp at the bed sheets. He could tell that she was fast approaching the edge, and that there was no way he could not follow her over it. My, God, he would follow her anywhere.

He slowed a bit more, making sure to keep up the stimulation, but not allow her to go over that precipice just yet.

"Jack." Her breathing was little more than a series of quick, deep gasps, but she had somehow managed to moan out his name. He smiled, again, loving the way his name sounded on her lips like that.

Nuzzling her neck he replied, "Uh, huh," as he licked, nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. She tilted her head, allowing him greater access to her neck, collarbone and beyond. "Oh, God." she breathed as he continued. He glanced down at her hands, watching as the grip they had on the comforter continued to tighten as the sensations continued flooding through her.

He removed his head from her neck and looked down upon her. How many times had he fantasized about just this? He didn't want it to end this soon. Placing a hand to her very flushed cheek and turning her to face him, he said, "Sam, honey, open your eyes."

She obeyed him without question and he saw the intensity of the fire swirling beneath the depths of those blue orbs. "Not yet. I don't want this to end just yet."

Refusing to break the gaze, she made a nearly imperceptible nod and replied between gasps, "Never."

Just the thought made him want to scream out in ecstasy. Not in his wildest dreams did he think reality could ever be this good. He thrust a little harder than he'd meant to and was rewarded by her back arching further into him as she bit down on her bottom lip, still not breaking eye contact. The battle continued back and forth with each of them pushing the limit slightly until they were both trembling and moaning between every gasped breath.

He was losing his hold and he knew it. There was no way he could deny her, deny them, the spectacular finish they were quickly approaching any longer. He moaned and broke their eye contact as his own squeezed shut. He grabbed her knee, which was firmly locked around his waist, and hooked it over his elbow as he thrust into her.

Her eyes widened further than she'd ever thought possible and her mouth opened in a silent cry as the sensation once again flooded her entire system. Every nerve ending firing at once as every muscle she knew she had, and some she didn't, tensed and contracted. She threw her head back and refused to stop the cries that came out.

"Oh," gasp, "my," gasp, "God," gasp "Jack," gasp, "Yes!"

The entire experience became too much for him as he felt her muscles contract around him, desperately trying to milk every last bit out of him, and he gave one last thrust exploding within her, groaning out a name that he had previously only said in his dreams.

"Samantha."

**********

Sam's eyes opened and her senses were flooded with the smell and feel of the man beside her. She gently traced her nails across his chest doing her best not to wake him. She became vaguely aware of something in the background, something that had caused her to awaken. Her phone was ringing in the kitchen. She leaned over and smiled slightly looking at the bedside phone and the cord lying where Jack had left it when he pulled it out of the wall earlier.

Carefully, she extricated herself from the bed and pulled her robe on, heading to the kitchen and the annoying ring of the phone. She entered the room, cursing quietly as the cold tile floor met her bare feet. Picking up the phone she gave a quick, "Carter." as she flicked on the dim light over her stove.

"Sam? My, god, we've been trying to reach you for hours. Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, once again, silently cursing. "Damn, Janet. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. With everything that's happened." she trailed off slightly.

"I know, honey, but still. Cassie was worried sick and wanted to make sure you were okay. So, where the hell have you been for the last six hours?"

Six hours? Had they really been trying to reach her for that long? "Um. In bed." Well, she had been. She had been in bed, just not alone. She'd been in bed, with her CO, for six hours. Damn, if anyone ever tried to make a crack about his age or stamina ever again she'd have to be sure to set them straight. Six hours! Six incredible, fantastic hours!

"In bed?" Janet was speaking again. Sam leaned against her breakfast bar willing the conversation to end so that she could return to the aforementioned bed and the very wonderful man that lay waiting within it. "Sam, honey, are you sure you're all right?"

Sam sighed slightly. "Janet, trust me, I'm great. I just.uh. really want to go back to bed right now." She hoped the doctor would allow her the chance to finally "rest".

Janet's pause lasted a little longer than it probably should have. "Alright, Sam, just answer me one question. Are you alone?"

Sam's eyes bulged and she gulped audibly. Was she that transparent? The woman was her best friend, but come on. "Janet, what are you talking about? Of course, I'm not alone." She paused ever so slightly. "Am alone. I meant to say am alone." Damn, her mind for not catching her sooner. She swore she could hear Janet giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Nice try, Major." Janet emphasized the rank. "But as your best friend and doctor, I demand that you give me the details." This time it was definitely a giggle that she heard. "So, who is he? Do I know him? And how long has this been going on?"

Sam seriously considered thudding her forehead against the counter top. "Janet, please." she trailed off, hoping that the good doctor would just let it be, but knowing that she wouldn't.

"Come on, Sam." Janet practically whined. "Cassie has a more exciting sex life than I do. I need to live vicariously through someone."

Sam sighed. "I know, it's just. things are complicated right now, and I'm really not certain about getting others involved." She barely felt his approach until he was right behind her, planting kisses on her neck and reaching around her to slip his hands beneath the silky fabric of her robe. She gasped as his tongue darted out and gently flicked her earlobe.

"Sam?"

Janet's voice pulled her back and she briefly mouthed a "quit it" to him before responding. "I'm still here, Janet."

"He's there, in the room with you, isn't he, Sam?" she sighed a little. "And you're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Janet, how about we get together tomorrow for lunch? We can talk then?" She turned in Jack's arms so that she could face him, and his hands would stop doing the things that they were to the flesh beneath her robe.

Jack looked at her with a wicked glimmer in his eye as he leaned forward, stopping right next to her other ear. "Tell Doc I said hi." He whispered before his tongue darted out to capture her ear. His hands now moving the front of the robe open as he grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the counter top.

She cried out a nondescript "Oh!" forcing herself not to yell out his name.

"Sam?!"

Janet's voice rang through, but looking into his eyes as he stood before her, in nothing but his boxers, Sam barely heard her. His hands now tracing their way up to her thighs, parting her knees so that he could stand between them, she almost didn't want to respond. She had waited so long to see his eyes burn with this kind of passion, and she was more certain than anything that he felt the same about her.

"Tomorrow, Janet. Lunch. I'll tell you whatever I can then." She gasped slightly as his thumbs traced her inner thighs. "Good night, Janet." She blindly reached over to attempt to hang up the phone, rather unsuccessfully. But the Goa'uld could have invaded earth at this very instant and she wouldn't have cared. For right now, she was just going to be happy. Happy to be alive and happy to be with him. Things definitely wouldn't be easy from this point on. but they never were, were they?

"Jack, I swear, you're going to get us caught before we even have time to really enjoy this." she trailed off as she kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of town, a very shocked Janet Frasier stood in her kitchen and watched helplessly as her phone crashed to the floor.

Sam and Jack? No, it couldn't be, the regulations, they would never... And then a very pleased grin crossed her face. Oh, yes. And tomorrow would prove to be very eventful. Lunch was suddenly being looked at from a totally different perspective.


End file.
